Réveillons d'une princesse
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Veronica rencontre Duncan à la fête de Noël organisée par son amie Lily.


**Titre :** Réveillons de princesse.**  
Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.**  
Fandom :** Veronica Mars.**  
Disclaimer :** A Rob Thomas.**  
Perso et Pairing :** Veronica x Duncan, Logan x Lily.**  
Rating :** T.**  
Genre :** Romance, Général.**  
Thème :** 13. Rencontre à Noël, âmes sœurs pour le jour de l'an, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge. Publié.  
**Nombre de mots :** 589 mots.**  
Note de l'auteur :** En hommage à une série que j'ai dévorée en deux mois l'année dernière… Je suis bien déçue qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'épisode !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Réveillons de princesse

Veronica Mars rencontra Lily Kane fin septembre, près d'un mois après la rentrée. Lily était à court d'idées pour éviter la littérature et assistait à son premier cours de l'année. Les places étant réparties par ordre alphabétique, Veronica rencontra enfin sa voisine de table. Elles ne venaient pas du même monde, n'avaient pas la même personnalité, les mêmes amis, ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes quartiers, mais le courant passa. Elles devinrent rapidement les meilleures amies du monde, à croire qu'elles étaient destinées à se rencontrer.

Pour Noël, Lily organisait un réveillon chez elle. Ses parents étaient chez les Echolls, la maison était livrée à l'assaut d'une bande de joyeux adolescents. Bien évidemment, l'alcool était apparu comme par miracle sur les tables. Les 3-9 n'avaient pas pour habitude de respecter les règles.

Au milieu de tous ces bourgeois, Veronica ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise. Elle se promenait parmi les convives, portait à peine les lèvres à son verre, et n'osait pas danser. Elle comprenait Cendrillon, perdue dans un univers qui ne lui correspondait pas. Pauvre petite princesse… Tous ces jeunes fortunés, qui la regardaient de haut, lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Heureusement qu'il y avait Lily. Lily qu'elle finit enfin par trouver, après quinze bonnes minutes de recherche.

- Dis, Lily… Qui est à côté de ton petit ami ?

- Où… ?

Sa meilleure amie jeta un coup d'œil discret à Logan, fronça les sourcils puis reprit une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Oh non. Non, non, non. Tu ne me demandes pas qui est cet ours. Non, non, non.

- Je veux seulement son nom. En quoi est-ce une mauvaise personne ? C'est un dealer, un voyou, un fils de prof, un chanteur de rock ?

Lily la regarda en coin comme si elle était demeurée.

- Veronica, c'est mon frère !

- Duncan ? Le fameux Duncan ? Celui dont la porte est toujours close en ma présence ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait deux, ou alors je plains sincèrement l'humanité, ironisa l'adolescente.

- C'est ton… frère ?

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Oh.

Et Lily partit discuter avec d'autres convives. La blonde ne quitta pas ce Duncan des yeux, fascinée. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique dans son regard, dans son attitude… Elle tomba amoureuse pour la première fois.

Durant les sept jours qui séparaient Noël de la Saint Sylvestre, Veronica Mars et Duncan Kane se virent dix fois. Ils étaient sur leur petit nuage et totalement aveuglés par leurs sentiments. Ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Evidemment, au réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre, ils étaient ensemble pour la fête qu'avait organisée Lily. Cette dernière fut assez surprise de voir le couple mais se tut et échangea un sourire complice avec sa meilleure amie.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Veronica et Duncan dansèrent ensemble toute la soirée. Ils étaient si heureux que c'en était presque écoeurant pour les autres. Logan les fixa un moment avec une moue dédaigneuse, étonné sans doute de voir son ami craquer pour une « pauvre », puis retourna faire danser Lily, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de faire la fête.

Veronica se sentait comme une princesse qui découvrait son prince charmant. Tout était… parfait. L'ambiance, la décoration, la nourriture, la musique, les danseurs… Elle était heureuse. Jamais elle n'avait cru être aussi heureuse un jour.

Posant sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, elle s'abandonna au son d'une douce mélodie. Un slow, musique de circonstance. Il lui faudrait remercier Lily à l'occasion.

FIN


End file.
